Chapter 3 - Bakugan Gone Insane
The two teenage boys known has Steven Thompson and Matt Locello raced to their meeting room in Bakugan City's Brawler Tower. They rushed into a room where other teenagers were waiting for them. "Did you find anything?!" asked one of them worriedly, who was in a gray hoodie and blue jeans. A red and orange knight-like Bakugan in Ball Form floated up beside his head. "No. No new clues on where Valentin and Leonidas are," responded Steven sadly. "Doh darn it!" exclaimed a purple and black Bakugan in Ball Form. "We've gotta find my partner and my fellow Bakugan!" "Pipe down, Snapzoid, we'll do something," growled another purple and black Bakugan in Ball Form with four small green eyes. "Easy for you to say, Buganoid - I'm worried as heck!" exclaimed the Bakugan called Snapzoid. "Snapzoid, calm down - your yelling and screaming isn't helping at all," said a girl with black hair. She wore a short-sleeved T-shirt with a vest, along with a pair of blue jeans. "Not you, Jorgie!" shrieked Snapzoid. He did a loop. "Can we quit wasting time?!" "As your co-leader-" began the boy with the gray hoodie, but another girl with longer hair wearing a pink long-sleeved T-shirt cut him off. "Snapzoid, we're going to find him. Just calm down!" retorted the girl. Fuming, Snapzoid floated up to her face. "No, you calm down, Angelica! The guy likes you and does nice things for you, but you, above everyone else, isn't doing anything about it at all!" he shrieked. Angelica opened her mouth to say something, but did not say anything. The boy in the hoodie waved his hand. "Alright, calm down. We'll go find Valentin as soon as we get ready." "Aren't we already ready, Justin?" asked a taller boy in a white shirt with a small red symbol on it. "By 'ready', I mean that we have to call the rest of the team. Once they arrive, we can go find Valentin and Leonidas. There's just one problem, Albi..." said Justin, trailing off. "And what's that?" asked the boy named Albi. "Valentin basically has the 'master controls' of our Bakugan's BakuNanos, Suits, and Mobile Assaults. He didn't give us all of the equipment," replied Justin. "Ugh, true..." grumbled Albi. "Uh...doesn't Valentin's dad have them?" asked Jorgie. "I mean, he helped Valentin create and design our BakuNanos, Suits, and Mobile Assaults, so can't we just get them from him?" asked Jorgie. Justin thought for a moment, then said "You've got a point. We're going to the professor in order to give him our update on Valentin's whereabouts anyways." Jorgie nodded in response. Angelica sighed. "What's wrong, Angelica? Miss Val?" teased Albi. "We've lost our friend. And not to mention Leonidas too!" complained Angelica. "Oh c'mon...it can't be all that bad - can it?" asked Matt. Everyone stared at him. Snapzoid did several more loops. "Well?! What are we waiting for?! We've gotta go to Professor Igor!" he yelled. "Guys, let's just go before Snapzoid goes insane and starts looking for Valentin by himself," suggested Steven flatly. "Hey! I heard that!" growled Snapzoid angrily. Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny